


Окольные пути

by Alraphin, fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020
Summary: Лиара не понимает, почему Шепард так странно водит транспортер
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845496
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Окольные пути

**Author's Note:**

> Можно увидеть намек на пре-фем.  
> Размещение: после деанона с согласия автора.
> 
> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

В женской душевой «Нормандии» тепло, но Лиара все равно вздрагивает, как от внезапного сквозняка, когда стягивает комбинезон. Нет, она и без того подозревала, что ее правое бедро — сплошной синяк, но одно дело подозревать, а другое — убеждаться.

Ей повезло: в третью смену в общей душевой никого нет, можно спокойно привести себя в порядок. Лиара не стесняется собственного тела, равно как ее не смущают отличия от человеческих женщин, но мыться она до сих пор предпочитает в одиночестве. Не очень приятно оставаться обнаженной наедине с людьми, которые тебе пока не доверяют. А демонстрировать синяки — вдвойне…

— Тук-тук, я вхожу, — раздается рядом резкий насмешливый голос. — Нарушу ваше уединение, мисс Специалист по протеанам.

К слову о людях, которые не доверяют…

Эшли Уильямс бросает на скамью полотенце и набор для умывания и принимается раздеваться. Вот уж кого не смущает чужое присутствие... Лиара украдкой следит за ней. До сих пор она сама ограждала себя от возможности так близко рассмотреть человеческое тело, но теперь ей любопытно. У Эшли длинные ноги, узкая спина, мускулистые рельефные руки. Когда она стягивает кофту, возле лямки белья на спине становится виден след от ожога, похожий на солнышко. И пара синяков, один на предплечье, другой на боку, ближе к пояснице, но они ни в какое сравнение не идут с кошмаром на бедре у Лиары. Хотя у людей кожа тоньше и нежнее, чем у азари, и кровоподтеки на ней должны быть заметнее. Но смуглая кожа Эшли, кроме этих небольших отметин, чистая, гладкая и как будто светится изнутри. Лиара косится на собственное бедро и тихонько вздыхает.

— Что? — тут же реагирует Эшли и оборачивается. — Только давай обойдемся без ваших азарийских штучек. Без обид, но я не из тех, кто при виде вашей расы распускает слюни.

— Я это заметила. И у меня не было никаких... интимных намерений, — отвечает негромко Лиара. Сержант Уильямс, наверное, составила свое впечатление об азари по танцовщицам в барах. Трудно ее винить, потому что множество дев возраста Лиары именно что танцуют в барах по всей галактике.

— Отлично, с этим разобрались, — улыбается Эшли, но ее улыбка кажется слегка натянутой. Может, правда только кажется, ведь Лиара еще слишком плохо знает людей.

Эшли идет в сторону душевой кабины, но бросает через плечо:

— И лучше бы вам показать ваши ушибы доктору Чаквас. Не то чтобы это было мое дело... но если вы отправитесь на вылазку с таким бедром, то не сможете нормально двигаться и работать в команде. Так что в каком-то смысле это и мое дело, да.

— Даже если я сведу этот синяк, то с манерой вождения капитана вместо него тут же появится новый, — вырывается у Лиары. — Так что какая разница.

— А пристегиваться не пробовали? — Эшли замирает на месте, а потом разворачивается. Лиара замечает, что несессером она неловко прикрывает низ живота. — «Ой, как живописно», — говорит Эшли тонким голосом, пытаясь подражать азари, но получается не очень похоже. — «Это просто уникальное скальное формирование!» Знаете, мисс, даже ради самых уникальных скал на свете не стоит отстегивать ремень безопасности в транспортере и ползать по сидению!

— Если бы я знала, что капитан предпочтет бросить транспортер на скалы, вместо того чтобы провести его по ровной площадке, я бы так не поступила! — восклицает Лиара. — У Шепарда любовь к кошмарному бездорожью и окольным путям, я никогда не сталкивалась с такой ужасной манерой езды!

В душевой повисает тишина. Лиара смотрит в глаза Эшли и не отводит взгляда: во-первых, она права, во-вторых, так безопаснее, потому что не дает повода думать, будто Лиара снова разглядывает чужое обнаженное тело.

— Послушайте, мисс, — говорит Эшли очень сухо, — это военный корабль. Если капитан говорит прыгать, мы спрашиваем: как высоко? Вы гражданская и можете этого не понимать. Но если вас не устраивают решения капитана и военная дисциплина, не участвуйте в вылазках. Подчиняться наполовину не получится. Вы или часть команды, или нет.

Она зажимает несессер под мышкой, проходит в кабину и сердито захлопывает дверь за своей спиной. Лиара глубоко вдыхает, чтобы объяснить: она вовсе не оспаривает главенство Шепарда на корабле, — но из кабины уже раздается громкий шум воды.

* * *

Лиара не собирается отказываться от участия в вылазках. И вызывается помочь, когда капитан Шепард решает спуститься на планету Эдол на сигнал аварийного маяка. Лейтенанта Аленко настиг приступ мигрени, а другого сильного биотика в команде нет.

На Эдоле Шепард не изменяет своим привычкам и ведет «Мако» кривыми путями, отчего Лиару вскоре начинает подташнивать, а мозг как будто норовит стукнуться изнутри о черепную коробку. Но на этот раз она надежно пристегнулась, крепко держится за ручку возле двери и пытается приспособиться к постоянной тряске и рывкам, когда Шепард включает реактивные двигатели. Удовольствия, конечно, от такой поездки немного, но Эдол и не создан для удовольствий с его низким желто-бурым небом, безжизненными скалами и пылью, которую свирепые ветра переносят с места на место. Пыль залепляет глазки камер, и Шепард несколько раз включает стеклоочистители, чтобы смыть ее тонкий слой.

— Да, галактический туризм тут развивать бесполезно, — шутит Эшли Уильямс, которая сидит рядом с капитаном и всматривается в нагромождения скал впереди. Шепард не реагирует. Возможно, он вообще не понимает шуток. Лиара никогда не слышала, чтобы он смеялся.

Сигнал все сильнее, аварийный маяк должен быть уже близко. Наконец они видят его в просвете между скалами, на открытой всем ветрам равнине, проблесковый маячок на верхушке вспыхивает и гаснет посреди пылевых вихрей. Рядом с маяком притулился перекошенный челнок. Цель ясна, но Шепард почему-то притормаживает, не спеша выводить транспортер из-под укрытия утесов.

— Что такое, капитан? — Лиаре так хорошо от одной мысли о прекращении тряски на ухабах, что хочется смеяться. — Такая дорога вам не по вкусу, слишком мало кочек и рытвин?

Эшли гневно фыркает, но Шепард молчит, и сержант Уильямс не осмеливается высказаться более открыто. Наконец транспортер выдвигается вперед, куда медленнее, чем обычно, и едет в сторону маяка.

И земля взрывается.

Сначала Лиаре кажется, что взорвалась ее голова: такой грохот поднимается снаружи, что даже бронированные стены транспортера не в силах от него защитить. Шепард резко бросает «Мако» вправо, и на боковом мониторе Лиара видит чудовищную трещину, вскрывшую землю, как фруктовую кожуру, а над ней — монструозный силуэт молотильщика, закрывший половину неба.

Четкая картинка, которая навсегда врежется ей в память, сменяется тошнотворным мельканием, как в калейдоскопе, в котором оставили только коричневый, серый и желто-зеленый цвета. Мимо летят скалы, вездесущая пыль, пару раз даже облака, когда транспортер на резком развороте поднимается на правые колеса, и на экране появляется мрачное небо Эдола. Лиару подбрасывает, как тряпку, она изо всех сил цепляется за ручку, ремень елозит по нагруднику ее брони с противным визгом. Почти сразу она теряет ориентацию в пространстве и не может сообразить, где среди этого безумия молотильщик, который одним ударом способен убить их всех. Ей кажется, что «Мако» летит по площадке, как консервная банка, которую кто-то пнул изо всех сил, без всякого управления. В борта бьют комья земли, камни, порывы ветра, что-то в транспортере неприятно скрипит и хрустит, но держится.

Бесстрастный голос Шепарда кажется среди этого кошмара потусторонним и невозможным:

— Сержант, на вас стрельба.

— Есть, сэр!

Лиара зажмуривается в приступе тошноты, а когда снова рискует открыть глаза, то видит две пары рук в тяжелых перчатках, которые быстро и с неуместным среди творящегося вокруг ужаса изяществом порхают по панелям управления. Шепард ведет, Эшли стреляет — наверное, стреляет, потому что Лиара не может расслышать среди грохота, воя и пронзительного писка маяка пулеметную очередь, даже странно, что она услышала голоса. Оказывается, она еще способна на малодушную радость от того, что от нее никто ничего не требует, что ей не нужно ни рулить, ни стрелять, что она бесполезная гражданская, подобранный из-за научных познаний археолог. Она снова зажмуривается.

— Сержант, он сейчас нырнет под землю!

— Черта с два!

«Мако» разворачивается по крутой дуге, и если бы не ремень, Лиару бы размазало о борт. В какофонию вокруг врывается грохот залпа — это уже не пулемет, это что-то крупнокалиберное, — и ликующий вопль сержанта Уильямс:

— Есть! Получи, гад! — Однако почти сразу ликование сменяется испугом. — А-ах!

Лиара распахивает глаза и видит сначала в передний, а потом почти сразу в боковой монитор тушу молотильщика, которая падает, падает, падает на них, и хотя Шепард изо всех сил гонит «Мако» прочь, скорости не хватает все равно. И тогда Лиара с визгом выбрасывает вперед обе руки, раскрыв ладони. Она тут же повисает на ремне, который скрипит и больно врезается в шею поверх воротника, но зато транспортер накрывает голубым биотическим барьером. Уже мертвый молотильщик врезается в него всем весом, внутренности Лиары связываются в липкий горячий узел, но огромное тело червя соскальзывает по дуге на землю. Напоследок Лиара видит два мутных глаза — не фасетчатых, как у большинства насекомых, а как будто пластиковых, — а потом земля вздрагивает от удара в последний раз. «Мако» пролетает вперед еще на несколько десятков метров и останавливается. Шепард выключает двигатели. Повисает тишина, которую нарушает только свист ветра, мелкое дребезжание обшивки под сильными порывами и шумное дыхание Эшли Уильямс. Эшли дышит так, словно только что пробежала спринт. Шепарда не слышно вообще.

— Доложить о состоянии, — говорит он наконец. — Сержант?

— Порядок, сэр.

— Уильямс, без геройства.

— Без геройства, шкипер. Пять минут — и я буду в норме.

— Доктор Т'Сони?

Лиара не отвечает. Она смотрит на руки Шепарда — они дрожат на выключенной панели управления и выбивают на ней мелкую дробь, и даже тяжелые перчатки не помеха.

— Доктор? — Шепард вдруг быстро опускает руки и цепляется пальцами за сиденье по бокам. Лиара поднимает взгляд и видит отражение его внимательных глаз в зеркале заднего вида.

— Со мной все хорошо, капитан, — быстро говорит она. — Немного кружится голова... но это скоро пройдет.

Шепард кивает, и в салоне транспортера снова воцаряется тишина — на пять минут, которые попросила сержант Уильямс, и еще ненадолго. Потом Шепард разжимает пальцы, открывает бронированную дверь и выходит наружу. Эшли следует за ним почти сразу. Лиара сомневается, стоит ли ей присоединиться или остаться внутри их надежной, испытанной, уцелевшей «консервной банки». Но все же на слабых ногах она выбирается из транспортера, стараясь не смотреть на труп молотильщика. Пока она колебалась, Шепард и Эшли успели уйти вперед и осматривают безжизненные тела людей, распростертые возле аварийного маяка.

— Группа адмирала Кахоку, — говорит Эшли. — Нужно будет ему сообщить.

Шепард медленно качает головой несколько раз, а потом вдруг требует:

— Салют, сержант!

Эшли выхватывает из-за спины винтовку и бурый воздух Эдола с сухим треском разрывает очередь в честь павших разведчиков. Лиара не знает ни адмирала Кахоку, ни кого-то из погибших, но от этого зрелища ее горло и грудь изнутри царапают крохотные горячие коготки. Не в силах подобрать слова, она вскидывает руку в небо и, хотя барьер должен был выжать ее досуха, в облака бьет чистый голубой луч.

* * *

В третью смену тех же суток Лиара стоит в женской душевой «Нормандии», обмотав бедра полотенцем, и пытается в зеркало оценить ущерб. От ремня безопасности по шее протянулась некрасивая синяя полоса, на лбу кровоподтек, но в целом все не так печально, как можно было ожидать после езды на бешеном транспортере.

— Тук-тук, — раздается позади.

Лиара оборачивается. В дверях стоит Эшли.

— Ты как? — спрашивает она. — Живая?

— Доктор Чаквас говорит, что серьезных травм нет. Я же пристегнулась на этот раз, — отвечает Лиара и пытается улыбнуться.

— После первой драки с молотильщиком, — признается Эшли, — я поначалу спала с ночником. Жуткие твари.

— Больше я не буду настаивать на прогулках по равнинам. — У Лиары вырывается нервный смешок. — Теперь я понимаю капитана. Лучше любые скалы и окольные пути, чем это.

Эшли закусывает нижнюю губу, а потом говорит, как будто нехотя:

— У шкипера однажды боевая группа погибла в драке с молотильщиком. На Акузе. Выжил только он. Так что... так что да, лучше уж скалы, чем все это.

Лиара сглатывает и молча кивает, не находя слов. Она вспоминает тела разведчиков у пронзительно пищащего маяка. И нервные руки Шепарда на приборной панели транспортера. И винтовочную очередь в небо над Эдолом.

— Тебе, наверное, док уже выдала все рекомендации, — нарушает молчание Эшли. — А это так... из личных запасов. Намажешь синяк на ночь, и следа наутро не останется.

На ее раскрытой смуглой ладони лежит небольшой тюбик.

— Тебе же все равно, как я выгляжу, — улыбается Лиара и берет лекарство.

— Мне? Мне плевать. Но тебе-то самой, наверное, не все равно!

Эшли фыркает, разворачивается и уходит, прежде чем Лиара успевает произнести «спасибо». Тогда она снова смотрит в зеркало, касается следа от ремня, слегка морщится, а потом улыбается краешками губ.

Может быть, в следующий раз она не будет ждать, пока все разойдутся, чтобы пойти в душевую.


End file.
